warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Raids/Behemoth
Enemy Deck Action Cards If Siege on Kor is the Structure raid, Behemoth is the Action Card raid. The enemy deck is guaranteed to contain six Action cards, not counting recharges, and usually (75%) seven. Enfeeble + Strike Commander The same irritating Commander skill combo you faced in Blight missions returns. The first Assault card you play will need at least 3 Health to avoid instant death (or Evade, but it would be foolish to solely rely on that). Shock To make matters even trickier, many of the Action cards will deal damage directly to your Commander. The Shock potential of the enemy deck is always at least 10 damage, enough to kill many Commanders. The enemy Commander's high Health, skills, and Action cards make this a difficult Raid to rush, so you'll want to pack some Siphon to keep your Commander alive. Note that Walls do not work on Shock. Apart from one each of Smash, Fireball, and Carapace Quake, the deck has the following probabilities of containing additional Shock cards: * A 41.67% chance of either an additional Smash or an additional Fireball, but not both. * A 2.78% chance of both an additional Smash and an additional Fireball. * Independently, a 25% chance of an additional Carapace Quake. The total Shock damage without Recharges is summarized in the following table: Strategy Slowroll Siphon Due to enemy Shock, Siphon is a great way to keep your Commander alive. Unfortunately most Siphon cards are terrible or extremely vulnerable to Strike. The ones that are (and do not require War Bonds) include the following: * Feral Scorpion: A very solid Siphon card, but you can have only one. * Flesheater: Though this is a Blight card, you do get one as a mission reward. * Gore Crawler: This card has a powerful Siphon 3, and isn't completely terrible. War Bond choices include: * Redeemer: Thanks to its Swipe ability, this card can siphon multiple times in one turn. Since Behemoth lacks Counter cards, the bane to Swipe, this card is a very good choice. In short: go Bloodthirsty, and hopefully you bought a lot of Enclave! You'll want to open with these cards, since the enemy will generally only have a few Assault cards out at a time. Meatshield It can be hard to get a beachhead in this raid: if the enemy opens with an Action card, your initial Assault card could suffer a lot of damage on the first enemy turn: * Death from Above, Smash and Grab: 3 damage * Chaos Wave, Fireball, Irradiation, Massive Assault, Maximum Damage: 4 damage * Plague, Smash: 6 damage Given this, it's a good idea to lay down a meatshield as your first card to tank the initial Strikes. Really, there's only one choice: * Pummeller: Evade and 7 Health. No other Bloodthirsty comes close. Healing Finally, you'll need healing to keep your Assault cards alive. * Dementia: Probably the best Commander for this Raid--her Heal All Bloodthirsty works well on this Raid, and she has high Health as well. * Blood Spout: Blood Spout is an excellent healer, and provides a little extra Siphon to boot. * Malgoth: A durable healer, and provides Rally as well. An example deck: Open with a single Pummeller if you can; if not, Feral Scorpion and Gore Crawler are your next choices. Follow with more Siphon cards until you have two secured, then play Malgoth and Blood Spouts. Rush Not tested yet. You can also try Eva, Freddie, or Morgan with Arc Troopers and Irradiated Infantry. Category:Tyrant